Feeling Rintoo Keen/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventure Season 1, Episode 2 "Feeling Rintoo Keen" episode begins with Hoho showing Tolee and Stompy some of his new tricks. Hoho: Check this out. This is called "The Triple Sunny Side Flip". does his flip. Stompy: Wow, that's pretty good, Hoho. Hoho: Well, I'm glad you guys think about that. Now here's another one. It's called the "Jump Tuck and Roll." Just as Hoho is about to do his trick, Lulu runs by and tells the boys something about Rintoo. Tolee: Hey, Lulu. What's wrong? Lulu: You guys, pants you have to come with me. Hoho: What's going on? Lulu: Rintoo's gone crazy. Stompy: Crazy? Hoho: How crazy? Lulu: Just come with me and you'll see how crazy he is. boys listen to Lulu and rush to Kai-Lan's castle. There Rintoo is jumping all around the den, while holding a ribbon in his hand. Stompy: Wow, when you said crazy, we didn't think this crazy. Kai-Lan: Thank gooness you guys are here. Rintoo has been acting like this for hours. We don't even know what's wrong with him. Tolee: Maybe we should take him to see Ye Ye. Kai-Lan: Good idea, Tolee. gang takes Rintoo to see King Ye Ye. Ye Ye: Hmm. Uh-huh. Very mysterious. Kai-Lan: What is it, Ye Ye? Ye Ye: It appears that Rintoo has a case of silly-itis. Hoho: Silly-itis, what's that? Ye Ye; Silly-itis is a rare disease that causes the person to act all silly and stupid. They are most likely to do idiotic things like jumping up and down while holding some random object and licking somebody in the face. Lulu: Ew. Rintoo: Hey, look at me. I'm gonna juggle three oranges with my both my feet. does a handstand and uses his feet to juggle three oranges while yodeling. Kai-Lan: How can we cure him? Ye Ye: The only way to cure silly-itis is to find a rare flower located in the Ducky Mountains. That flower is the Duck Narrow Petunia. The pollen can be used to make a special drink that will destroy it. Here's a map, this will lead you to the mountains. Kai-Lan: Xie xie, Ye Ye. We'll try our best to get rid of Rintoo's silly-itis. Ye Ye: Good luck. gang sets off on their journey to the Ducky Mountains to find the rare Duck Narrow Petunia. Hoho looks at the map to see where they head to. Hoho: Okay, the map says that we need to go to the Giggling Tree Forest. Kai-Lan: Where is it? Rintoo: Hey guys, check this out. See that slide? I'm gonna slide down to the other side and land on that big mushroom. Here I go. starts sliding down to the big mushroom and starts bouncing and laughing. Tolee: Rintoo, quit goofing around. We're trying to find the Ducky Mountains. Rintoo: Oops, sorry. hears giggling, meaning that she found the Giggling Tree Forest. Kai-Lan: I hear something. It sounds like giggling. There it is. I found the Giggling Tree Forest. Lulu: All right, everybody, let's find that flower. Stompy: Yeah, so we can cure Rintoo's silly-itis. gang heads off through the Giggling Tree Forest. The trees can be heard laughing. Rintoo joins them. Hoho: Wow! These trees sure are loud! Lulu: What?! Hoho: I said, these trees sure are loud! Lulu: Oh! Rintoo: Hey, Hoho, you wanna see how loud we can laugh?! I'll go first! loud Hoho: Not now, Rintoo. loud rumble noise is heard. Kai-Lan: What was that? Stompy: What was what?! Kai-Lan: That rumble. hops over to Rintoo, to find that the rumble they heard was Rintoo's tummy rumbling. Hoho: Guys, it was just Rintoo's tummy. Rintoo: I'm getting hungry. Stompy: Me too. Kai-Lan: I could eat. Good thing I packed a picnic. Rintoo: Good idea. All this journey stuff is making me hungry. sets up the picnic. Rintoo: Wow, Kai-Lan, these ham and cheddar sandwiches are good. I especially enjoy this juice. and then burps Excuse me. laughs. Kai-Lan: What's next on the map, Hoho? Hoho: Let's see. Next we go to... Rintoo: Cannonball! splashes in the water with a big splash. Hoho: Rintoo! I'm trying to read the map. Rintoo: Sorry, but I can't help it. I'm totally silly! Blah! Hoho: Ugh! Rintoo, please! As I was saying, next we go to.... Rintoo: Hey, look at this. Stompy: Where'd you get that? Rintoo: I found it in that forest. The trees didn't mind if I took it along with us to where we're going. I think they said it was some sort of comb. Tolee: Uh, Rintoo, I don't think that a cone, Rintoo. That's a bee hive. Rintoo: A bee hive. bees buzz out of the hive and chases the gang around the forest. The gang runs, screaming. Then they run into the lake. Tolee: Phew, I hope the bees don't find us here, bees buzz away. Hoho: Rintoo, have you lost your mind?! You could've had us stung by a bunch of honeybees! Tolee: Hoho's right. Maybe you should just turn around and go back home. Kai-Lan: Yeah. Rintoo: Oh, okay. turns around and heads back to the palace, while looking sad. else continues the journey to find the Duck Narrow Petunia. Hoho: Now, as I was saying, we go to the Grassy Meadows. Kai-Lan: Was it wrong of us to yell at Rintoo, all because of his silly-itis? Tolee: Well, he did almost get us stung. Kai-Lan: That is true. But why don't we just give him another chance? Hoho: I don;t know, Kai-Lan. He could mess up again. And besides, he's the one that has silly-itis. Stompy: And another thing, if we don't get that flower, we won't be able to cure it, and he'll be silly forever. Kai-Lan: Don't worry, guys. Rintoo's our friend, and we have to find that flower and cure his silly-itis. Tolee: Kai-Lan's right. We should apologize to him. But first, we have to find him, wherever he is. Lulu: I saw him turn around in the other direction that leads back to the palace. Kai-Lan: Come on, we have to find Rintoo. scene cuts to Rintoo still looking sad, almost to the point of tears, walking back to the palace. Rintoo: I don't get it. What happened to me? All I did was do a little silly things, that's all. I never meant to put everybody in danger. Kai-Lan: Rintoo! Rintoo: That sounds like Kai-Lan's voice. Tolee and Hoho: Rintoo, where are you? Rintoo: Great, now I'm hearing things. I'm not stupid, am I? Lulu: Rintoo, there you are. Rintoo: I thought you guys didn't want to continue the journey with you guys. Kai-Lan: Look, we never meant those things we said. Hoho Hoho: Oh yeah, right. Rintoo, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and told you to get lost. Can you ever forget me? Rintoo: Of course, Hoho. Even though I did put you all in danger with my silly antics. I never really thought of that. Tolee: Well, Rintoo, do you still wanna come along with us? takes a brief moment to think about continuing the journey with his friends. Rintoo: Of course. All: cheering Kai-Lan: Come on guys. We still have to find that flower. All: laughing scene cuts to the gang following the directions on the map, while Rintoo makes everybody laughs at his silly antics. The last direction finds them on the Ducky Mountains. Stompy: Well, here we are, the Ducky Mountains. Rintoo: That looks amazing. Do you think you'll be able to find that flower? Hoho: It does look hard. M-maybe we should turn around and go home. Stompy: We can't turn around now. Lulu: Hoho's right. That mountain looks very difficult to climb. Kai-Lan: No, we're not turning back. We came here to find a flower and that's what we're going to do. Now come on. gang starts climbing the somewhat difficult mountain. Rintoo: Wow, how difficult it is to climb this mountain. Hoho: You can say that again. Rintoo: Okay, I will. Wow, how difficult it is to climb this mountain. Hoho: laughing I was just kidding. continues to climb the mountain until they reach the top. They all stop at the mysterious Duck Narrow Petunia. Tolee: Wow, look at that flower. Isn't it the most beautiful flower you've ever seen? Hoho: Yeah, it is. Lulu: If there were seeds, I would plants these in my garden. Tolee: You mean our garden. Lulu: Oh, yeah. laughs Hoho: Does anyone had a shovel? Kai-Lan: I do. pulls a shovel from her pocket. Here it is. Hoho: Good. All we have to do is get the flower to Ye Ye and he can get the pollen out so he can make a special drink. Rintoo: Alright then, let's get that flower. starts shoveling the flower out of the ground and Lulu pulls out a shovel from her bag and gives it to Hoho. He then puts dirt in it and puts the flower in it. Hoho: Alright, the flower is all dug up. Now let's take it back to the palace so we can get rid of Rintoo's silly-itis. gang heads back to the palace, where Ye Ye shakes the flower to get some pollen out for the silly-itis cure. Ye Ye: Now we put some sugar and milk in it, then we have to shake it up. shakes up the drink until it is nice and smooth. And volia, one blueberry silly-itis cure smoothie, ready for go. Ye hands the drink to Rintoo and he prepares to take a sip of it. He gulps as he does. Tolee: Well, how is it? finishes the drink and then burps. Rintoo: It's awesome! Hey, I don't feel all silly anymore. Now what's with all this silly-itis business? Lulu: Rintoo, the only thing that we can tell you is that it's a long story. Rintoo: Well, whatever it is, I'm glad I'm back to my old self. Ye Ye: You know, Rintoo, you may have been silly for a while, but we're glad that you're not that silly. Rintoo: I'm glad about that, too. Hoho: Come on, guys, after that long journey, we deserve some fun. Let's go outside and play. Rintoo: Now that's an offer I never refuse. gang runs outside, laughing. Rintoo stops for a second and grabs three oranges from the fridge. He then commences to juggle while he yodels. Rintoo: Yodel-lee-hee-hoo. laughs Hey guys, you wanna see an awesome juggling trick? continues heading out the door. End of episode. Copyright © 2012 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts